Comfort
by Witchytara25
Summary: Somtimes, second chances are given


A/N: This is a little different than what I usually write. I wanted to see if I am capable of writing something other than angst. This is my first attempt into fluff. This is the companion piece to my story "Letting Go." However, this can also be read as a standalone. So, once again, I have my ladies together and this is a story about Henry/Emily/JJ. The song is "A New Day Has Come," by Celine Dion. As bad as I think this is, I'm going to post it. I had a hard time writing four year old language, and I actually think having JJ for a mother, Henry is a highly intelligent child.

A/N2: Not mine, belong to CBS, Viacom, and whoever else claims the show. I just love my ladies and when it goes on hiatus for the summer, I have to have some way to bide my time until the season premier in September. Also, Will is not mentioned in this, because, as it is well known, I hate the character of Will. He annoys me and I wish Emily would have not detonated the bomb and let him blow up.

You hear him start to whimper, and you awake suddenly and get up, letting his mother sleep. Sleep has been hard to come by since Henry started with the nightmares. You make your way down the hallway to his room and open the door quietly. "What's wrong, buddy?  
The four year old looks up and you feel your heart clinch at the sight of him with tears running down his cheeks. You walk over to his bed and wrap your arms around him and he sniffles and buries his head into your shoulder. "I had a bad dweam, Aunt Em'ly."  
"What was the dream about?" he buries his head deeper into your shoulder, clinging to you. As you stroke his back, you wonder how this child can make you feel so complete. Other than his mother, he is truly your reason for living. He is the reason that you work so hard at your job, so the world can be a slightly safer place when he is ready to go out in the world. You stroke his soft blonde hair and his tears slowly subside. "What was the dream about, Henry?"  
"Bad guy's wif guns chasing you and Mommy. You two di'nt get 'way and they hurted the bof of you and I was scawed."  
"Buddy, look at me." Slowly, the blonde hair child looks up at you, tears streaming down his face. "No one is going to hurt your mommy and me."  
"But you lefted that one time." You sit there, stunned that he remembers when you had to fake your death in order to protect him and everyone you loved from Ian Doyle. "How do you remember that, buddy? You were just a baby?"  
"Uncle Morgan said somfing to Mommy the other day." You silently berate Morgan, knowing when you see him again; you're going to remind him to be careful what he says around Henry. "Henry, listen to me. I'm never going to leave like that again. I love you and your mommy too much to leave like that again. I did it to protect you and Mommy. The bad man would have hurt you guys and I couldn't have lived with myself if something happened to you guys."  
"You pwomise?" he looks up at you with those eyes so much like his mothers. The eyes that you can never say no too. Your heart clinches as you realize if you make this promise, you could easily break it. "Henry, I can't promise that I won't get hurt. I won't promise that I won't have to leave again. But I do promise you that I will protect you and your mommy with everything I have." You're not sure how much of that he understood, but he calms down and snuggles against you. You continue to stroke his hair and he looks up at you. "Will you sing to me?"  
"What do you want me to sing?" you smile down at him, knowing what song he wants you to sing to him.  
"The song that Mommy says you sang to me the night I came home from the hospital."  
You smile at that, thinking back to when Henry was born. How excited you were and how much you ached when you saw how much he looked like his mother. You look down at him and say, "I will, if you promise that you'll lie down like a good boy."  
"Only if you lay next to me." You nod and he lies down and you lay next to him. You stroke his hair and sing softly:

_I was waiting for so long for a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong, hold on and don't shed a tear  
Through the darkness and good times, I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was, waiting for you_

_ Hush now, I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come_

Where there was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

_ Hush now, I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come_

_Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy_

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

You finish the song and notice his even breathing. You smile and lean over, kissing his forehead and tucking the blanket around him. You make sure his teddy bear is snugly against him and he sighs. You feel a love you didn't know existed come from inside you and you brush away the tears that have sprung to your eyes.

You slowly make your way out of his bed, careful not to disturb him. You turn and are startled to see JJ standing against the doorway, smiling softly at the two of you, and your breath catches as you see the love in her eyes for both her son and you. You say quietly, "Sorry if I woke you."  
"You didn't wake me. I rolled over and you weren't there." She looks at her sleeping son and says quietly, "Nightmare?"  
_  
_You nod and she asks quietly, "What about?"

"Bad men chasing us with guns and hurting us." She nods and you turn back, watching the sleeping child. She wraps her arms around your waist and you sigh, leaning back into her. "I am going to have to talk to Morgan tomorrow about watching what he says around Henry. Apparently, Henry overheard him talking to you about me 'dying' and he was scared that I would die again."

JJ nods and gently tugs you out of the doorway, closing his door all but a crack. Outside his bedroom door, she leans up and kisses you. Pulling back, she looks up at you, those blue eyes you can always get lost in locking onto your brown ones. "I remember when you sang that song to Henry. I remember because you snuck off while everyone was sitting in the living room. I couldn't find you, but I heard you singing."

You remember that vividly, standing over his crib, stroking his hair, and thinking that maybe, this time, you could get it right and be the mother you couldn't be at 15. Of course, what you thought back then was that JJ would never feel the same way. So you brushed Henry's downy of hair and sang softly to him, unaware that JJ was standing in the doorway, tears running down her cheeks as she listened to you.

You lean down and brush your lips over hers, drawing her closer. "I meant what I said. I would do anything in my power to protect the two of you. You two are my reason for living. People really did think I had it all, but I never did. I was always missing something. You and Henry have given me what I've been missing. I dreamed of having a family since a young age. I got my dream, because of you two."

Tears mist in her eyes and she looks up at you with pure adoration and love. The emotion alone is enough to make you catch your breath. She leans up and kisses you with everything in her, pushing you back against the wall. You run your hands up and down her body and pull her closer, losing yourself in the kiss. The only thing that stops the kissing is the need for air.

"Let's go back to bed," she says, huskily and you reach out and trace the slightly bruised lips. She sucks on your finger and you catch your breath, a familiar sensation running throughout your body. She grins and takes your hand, leading you back to the bedroom.

Hours later, your both sated and she's nestled in your arms, you stroke her hair, running patterns up and down her spine. You smile as she shivers slightly and she says quietly, "I love you. I will do everything in my power to protect you and Henry like you would him and I. If something ever happened to you or him, I wouldn't know what to do."

You smile and lay a soft kiss against her shoulder, saying quietly, "I meant what I said. You two are my everything. You're everything I ever wanted, everything I dreamed of. With the last of my breath, I will protect the two of you."

She smiles and drifts off to sleep while you realize that you have been given that rare opportunity: a second chance to make things right.


End file.
